Shippo's need
by poupou02
Summary: Rewrite This story takes place after the end of episode 143 named 3000 leagues in search of father. After Kanta's father said something to the baby kitsune, he start acting strangely toward Inuyasha and Kagome. Full summary inside.


Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha and co. This is a fanfic on the Inuyasha's series.

I was happy with them! Always smiling and talking about our future together, but it seem that all of what seem perfect are never suppose to end in a good way. In a matter of minutes... No ! Seconds they were both gone from this world leaving me behind. I escaped from those killers, first I felt sick, very sick. After a while I decided to go with my anger for revenge! I search for a piece a jewel that would make me stronger, but when I found it he was protected by a hanyou and a miko. The strangest event that occurs when I try to attack them and steal those pieces of great power is, that after I lost they didn't do me the favour of killing me.

I was ready to follow the path that my family took back then, death! But they took me under they care and avenged my family for me. It was at that moment that I realized, they were both gone and never will I be with them again! I cried many time, but the hanyou said to me that a men should never cry, so I pull a wall and take all my bad emotions in. A big mistake, but I was happy again with both of them, soon others join us in this journey.

I wanted to believe that I could wish them back from the dead when the jewel would be complete. I realized soon that to purify that damn jewel, it must be a selfless wish, and my wish is everything except selfless. My fake happiness that I show my new friends was the perfect illusion, even me was unconsciously brought to believe it. I made many friends and strong foes during this trip. I may be just a kit but I needed to live more adventure.

I'm only five, but I've done more than any other normal person or young youkai would've done. So for a while I forgot about that rage and pain. Until I met Kanta she was in need of help to find is father's body before it was to late. She had a chance to save her dad, not like me. I've done everything to help her, even stood in face of Sesshomaru and ask him... no beg him to use Tensaiga's power to resurrect Kanta's father.

After what Kanta's father said about where the last shard was, I start to feel it again, but it was more intense than before! When Kanta's father starts talking to me, I saw him! My father's face replace Kanta's father ! This was the last straw, something inside of me take over my body. I think that was more youkai instinct than my emotion of pain that I held back. No one saw this until it was to late and even after that no one knew what came over me.

My name is Shippo I'm a 5 years old red haired kitsune youkai and this was my pass. This is what is happening to me now. Those change will not only affect me, but all the people around me as well, that's what I'm afraid about, would they be scare. Will they reject me for my next actions. Only time will tell. One thing for sure, nothing will ever be the same. I wanted to resist, but now I want what my instincts tell me to do. It's nothing like Inuyasha turning into a full demon with no control over his powers. Why do I want this too, I don't really know for sure, but I'll have my answer in time. The only ones that sense the change in me were the others with youkai blood in them. Inuyasha, Kanta's father, Kirara and Kanta. Kanta do not seem to understand what's happening.

My need tell me to get what I want by doing everything in my power. I could return too normal only when my need are satisfied. Please Kami help me go trough this without mental sequel and of course body sequel. Okay! here I come and gomen again.

Inuyasha's pack was finishing their talk about the last jewel fragment and his position, when Kanta and her dad stop talking and looking at Shippo to thank him too, Shippo had a wishing smile. He was probably thinking of his long gone father. Kanta's father felt it when he start turning around to leave. Inuyasha, Kirara and Kanta felt it too.

Kanta' father : Kid I don't know what I said that make you react like that, but you better take this out before it kill you inside out.

Kanta : Pa! what is it that I'm sensing ?

Inuyasha : Something that no one would like to feel!

Shippo : I...Inu-ya-sha! I can't control grrrrrrr it!

Kanta's dad : Let it go kid! That's the only way for you to survive this.

Shippo : I'm... I'm afraid!

Inuyasha : Don't be afraid do it!

Kagome : What's happening?

Miroku and Sango : Yeah!

Inuyasha : None of your business until he agrees to say it too!

Kagome : But!

Shippo :Grrrrowwl No but! Alright I'm sorry for what I'll do but you ask for it!

At this moment Shippo's eyes became bloody red with flashy green cat like pupils, his claws and fangs grow up longer and sharper. His tails took a more fox tail appearance. After his transformation everyone was in awe in front of him. Kanta and her father waved their paws for a goodbye but before leaving her dad say something to Inuyasha.

Kanta's Father : You know what it would mean if it came near you?

Inuyasha : Yes! I know that I must accept him too.

Kanta's father : Well! Now that this is settle we're leaving!

Inuyasha : Thank for confirming the fact of Shippo's situation.

Shippo : You!!!

Inuyasha : Who? Me!

Shippo : Yes! Will you be the one ?

Inuyasha : Are you sure that I'm the right choice for you ? Even if it doesn't appear that I care, I do. So, what are you going to do?

Shippo : MMMmmm... It is true that you not perfect but nobody is, and it seem like my feeling are pointing you.

Inuyasha: Then it's settle.

Shippo's eyes flashed with happiness from Inuyasha's respond. He didn't expect this kind of answer. He jumps on him and hugs his neck. Purring louder and louder he couldn't stop. Inuyasha(blushing) was thinking about this new situation. He came to a conclusion, he needed to talk to the kit about this. How will they act in front of the group and what would they tell them! He turns away from the group and start heading toward the nearest forest with Shippo still hugging his neck.

Kagome : Where are you going?

Inuyasha : Meet me at Kaede's hut don't follow the same path I take!

Miroku : Why may I ask?

Sango : What happening to him?

Shippo :Grrrrr! None of your business Sango!

Kagome : You're taking on Inuyasha's wrong way! Don't talk to her like that!

Inuyasha : You don't know what's happening! So would you shut up and listen to me for once?

Shippo : Sorry to act like this, but something is affecting me in some way. You must not try anything, only Inuyasha can take care of the problem!

Kagome : I hope it's not to bad ! Please Inuyasha take care of him or I'll sit you until you're in hell without you know whom!

Inuyasha : Feh! Like I would hurt the kit!

With that said he disappear in the wood with Shippo on is shoulder, while the others, confused they've done what he ask them to do. Once Inuyasha was sure he was safe to speak with the young fox, he stopped and put him on the ground in front of him. The young kitsune was now sitting with is friend alone face to face waiting. The hanyou was the first to speak.

Inuyasha : Now! First, do you know exactly why you're acting like this?

Shippo : Well not really only that my inner demon tell me to ask you to be '' The One''. The one for what ? Why have I the urge to hug you and be close to you?

Inuyasha : I don't know what trigger that strong feeling but those want me to become you're new father. The urge came because it's been too long since you felt a father presence toward you.

Shippo : Wa... What ? So what you said before was it true ? You care for me? Like a father,but...but I though.

Inuyasha : Hai! I know your still young and even if I punch you it's for your own good... Most of the time, but now is the matter of telling or not your situation to the others and how much we can show them. Now that we have a father/son relationship!

Shippo : Well now that I know what is it, I guess we could tell them. I'll try to restraint myself in front of the others, but my instinct tell me something else, but I don't not what it is yet.

Inuyasha : Okay then, let's go to Kaede now and let me know if you figure out you other need.

Shippo : Thank!

Shippo : Oh ya! What should I call you in front of them and alone?

Inuyasha : Before they know call me Inuyasha for the time alone you can call me Otou-san.

Shippo : Great thank for this... Otou-san can we head back home now?

Inuyasha :Sure! Climb on my shoulder and hold on!

With is new son on his shoulder he start heading back to Kaede's place, while running toward his destination Inuyasha start to thought about his new found position toward Shippo, he was nervous about it. Shippo was asleep, dreaming about his new dad and how they would be happy together.

(Inuyasha) : Am I really ready for this? Sure I already took a major part in his life but I'm still an half-breed not a full youkai like him. Could he provide a good education for youkai and what about safety, Naraku is still alive. Sure I already protected him, mmm I'll have to ask myoga about all this.

He was the first to arrived in the village, he than enter Kaede's hut sitting in Indian style and put a sleeping kitsune from his shoulder to his lap without waking the young kit. Kaede entered the hut and was about to say something but was shock by what she saw.

Inuyasha : Shhhhh ! Don't talk too high you'll wake him.

Kaede : Since when are you and the child so close?

Inuyasha : Feh! I'll tell when the others arrive!

Kaede : Ok! Do you want something to eat?

Inuyasha : No! I'll wait for the other slowpoke!

At that moment Kagome entered the room followed by Sango and Miroku who give a try on Sango's butt while she was looking at Inuyasha and Shippo. Of course he earned a slap on his face and a yell that wake the fox demon. Kagome was about to sit Inuyasha for what he have said just know, but she saw something very odd a sleepy Shippo starting to wake up from the hanyou lap.

Inuyasha : Great! Sango you wake the kit with you're yelling!

Sango : Sorry but that pervert just need it!

Miroku : Ha come on, you know you like it!

Kagome : Humm guys! Don't you find odd that Shippo is on Inuyasha lap without being hurt?

Sango and Miroku : What!?!

Shippo(Still with some red in his eyes) : Sit down and we'll explain everything.

Miroku : Finally we'll know why you stay so close to Inuyasha without getting hit.

Sango : Yeah, because this is so disturbing!

Inuyasha : Feh ! Like I'll hurt the kid for nothing!

Miroku: No comments!

Inuyasha: Shut up and listen monk!

Inuyasha : Well you see as a hanyou or youkai Shippo and I have instinct like animal. That's one of these instinct that lead the kit to make some actions today. The demon inside him want something so he want it no matter what!

Shippo : Yes in my case it's parental presence, went Kenta's father said the phrase to me it trigger this. I missed my parents for to long and I need some parental comfort !

Sango : You should have told us that you need some comfort and talk about not let you're inner demon take control.

Miroku : Yes indeed ! I'm sure I'm not mistaking by saying we are family since I consider Kagome and Inuyasha like sibling!

Sango : Yes I do too!

Miroku: Ha! Sango my sweet we're on the same position let seal this with a kiss.

Sango: (Slap!) pervert!

Kagome : Thank you guys ! Now please Shippo if you need to talk please ask someone!

Inuyasha : Don't need to be afraid ask you new dad.

Shippo : Yes Otou-san.

Everyone except Inuyasha and the kit gasped from what they've heard. Looking toward the young kitsune who had a big smile and had regain his ancient form.

Inuyasha : Feh! didn't see it coming heh!

(Kagome) : Wow! How can he deal with this situation? If he go to hell with Kikyo is adopted son will be heart broken. I must speak to him about this, but not in front of the others.

(Inuyasha) : She look in big thought what could she be thinking ?

(Miroku) : Well it seem that everybody in the room just suddenly got tense, only one-way to solve this!

Miroku slowly let his hand slip to were Sango beautiful butt was and then he got it and give it a few squeeze!

(Sango) : What the... The pervert can't keep he's hand away from my butt, even if I appreciate the attention...

¨Paff¨

Sango : You couldn't resist you lecher!

Miroku : How could I resist such a beautiful woman!

Inuyasha : Enough now let's eat I'm hungry and so is my son!

(Inuyasha) : I might know what the other feeling the squirt have now, cause I have a feeling too but it's different from Shippo. I must speak to him first.

Kagome : Okay come we'll cook for you and you're Otou-san!

They all ate in silence except for Inuyasha's eating sounds, Kaede was away helping a mother with her child. When they've finished eating Shippo took a nap while Miroku and Sango discuss about Naraku! Kagome saw her chance and go next to Inuyasha who was relaxing with the kit asleep in his lap.

Kagome : Say Inuyasha can I talk to you in private ?

Inuyasha : I'll try to set him down without waking him.(he then set the child on the ground)

Inuyasha : How about going at the Goshinboku?

Kagome : Okay. Let's go!

Seeing that it seem to be urgent he take her piggy bag style and run until they were by the god tree. He then set her on her feet and waited for her to talk she seem scared about something. He was about to asked her if she was ok when she open her mouth and speak.

Kagome : Let me ask you this do you know in what mess you put yourself in?

Inuyasha : Well yes. I know that I'm just a lowly hanyou without money and act like a jerk most of the time, but it might get worst if I'm right about Shippo other urge!

Kagome : Don't you ever disgrace yourself! I was speaking of the day we'll destroy Naraku, I'll lose another dad!

Inuyasha : I'm not to die at the same time of that bastard!

Kagome : Baka ! I'm talking about the promise you made to a certain undead priestess, and what other urge!

Inuyasha : Is that it ? How many time I said I wanted her to find peace and that I'll protect her like I protect you! I won't go to hell with her Kagome just put her to rest by killing Naraku. If I'm right the last thing he need is a mother.

Kagome : He need a mother ? Would'nt that force you to love someone he choose, and I'm glad you won't go to hell. I know it's selfish but I don't want to lose a friend like that.

Inuyasha : It's okay! I know that you didn't want me to died. Well not really because I too have start having this urge of need for a mate, so if I want a certain person a my mate he can't say no.

Kagome : You two have urge like that?

Inuyasha : Of course all demon have those kind of thing.

Kagome: Well let's go sleep too!

Inuyasha: Sniff... Sniff the pup is awake and coming.

Shippo: Daddy, where were you?

Kagome: I wanted to talked to him he then bring me here.

Inuyasha: Kagome I must talk to him could you please go, and I'll see and smell you if you're here.

Kagome: Okay goodnight Shippo.

Shippo: Goodnight!

Kagome went back to the hut true to her word and fall fast asleep. Inuyasha and shippo jumpedin the tree to speak.

Inuyasha: Do you still have the other feeling?

Shippo: Hai!

Inuyasha: I think I know what is it. Could it be that you want a mother too?

Shippo: Yeh that feel like it, but how did you find out?

Inuyasha: I have a youkai need since you my pup. This need is to have a mate to help me raising you.

Shippo: Could I make a proposition?

Inuyasha: I don't mind but you know I'm the one to have the last word.

Shippo: First please not Kikyo, she scare me. Kagome as always treat me like her own child so maybe...(close is eyes and with for the burst of anger)

Inuyasha: I thought so too but she's too young in her time and she's not from here.

Shippo: You actually admit that kagome is better for you.

Inuyasha: Yah! Kikyo is dead and will be put at peace after Naraku's death. I don't intent to go to hell with her.

Shippo: I'm sure she'll be thrill to be my new okaa-san and you mate.

Inuyasha: I'm not sure about it kid, she know that i'm not going with Kikyo and she's calling us friend not more.

Shippo: Let me tell you a secret dad, Kagome can't stop thinking about you she's in love with since the beginning. I know and the others know because she said so.

Inuyasha: Let's make a deal if I tell her what I feel then you'll stop annoying me with your joke and you'll try coming to the future to meet your grandma and uncle.

Shippo: But I can't cross time!

Inuyasha: I have an idea on how you could do it too.

Shippo: Then it's a deal. Tomorrow we'll do that. Goodnight otou-san!

Inuyasha: G'night pup!

Inuyasha waited for the little one to fall asleep in is arms before coming down the tree and going to the village. Whenhe entered the room he was surprise by Kagome still up waiting for them. He decided to ask her tonight without anyone knowing.

Inuyasha: Hey. Want to come with me, I need to talk to you.

Kagome: Sure.

They walk outside the hut but not to far for from it because Shippo would wake up and search for him again.

Inuyasha: You remember earlier, what I said about the other need the brat have, well I found out that I was right.

Kagome: So he really need a mother. Did he wanted someone more.

Inuyasha: He wanted the same person I wanted as mate, but I'm not sure she wanted me.

Kagome:(sigh) Who is she I'm sure that if she said no she'll regret it for the rest of her life.

Inuyasha:(blush) I explained to him that Kikyo is not one of my choice because she dead and it seem like he's scare of her. So He told me without hesitation your name.

(Kagome): What, wait a minute sure I treat him like a son but did just Inuyasha said that he totally agree with this and that he don't want Kikyo. He want me as his mate.(Blush)

Kagome: Inuyasha do you know what you just mean by saying that?

Inuyasha: Do you need a picture yes I know it mean I love you damn it, I know I'm not the person man for both of you and if you don't want to don,t break our friendship for Shippo sake.

Kagome: Baka! I love you too dog-boy, don't think so lowly of yourself.(She put her arm around Inuyasha's next and kiss him on the lips)

(Inuyasha): MMMmm, finally she's going to be mine. Take that kouga! I want more(He hug her too and deepened the kiss by letting is tongue slip in her mouth) she taste good, can't take enough.

They finally broke the breath taking kiss, looking each other in the eyes, a blush across both of them but finally the felt complete.

Kagome and Inuyasha: Wow!

Inuyasha: Only one more thing, we need our son to me your family. I think I know how. Race ya to kaede's.

Kagome start running racing her new boyfriend. Of course Inuyasha let her win but only by a few seconds. They enter the room and saw Miroku on the floor, unconscious for try someone with Sango in his sleep. Shippo was still asleep even after this, he must have being tired from the transformation. Kagome took him into her arms and only said that she wanted to try something with Shippo and Inuyasha about the well and exit the room toward the ancient well. Soon they arrived and both of them hold him tight while putting rosary on his little wrist, they then jump wishing for their adoted son to pass. Kagome and Inuyasha appeared on the other side.

Inuyasha and Kagome : It worked!

Shippo : MMMmmm, ahhhhhh what work Kagome? Where are we otou-san it stink.

Kagome : Son, welcome to the future, your mother's era.

Shippo : Mother ? Did Inuyasha speak to you than?

Kagome: Yep and I gladly accept to take care as my own son, even if I already was doing it.

Inuyasha: You were right, she sure care a lot for me.

Shippo: Yeh! Now I have a new family and I'm going to meet obaa-san.

Inuyasha : Your uncle and your great grandpa too.

Kagome : If he dare try hurting you! I'll be sorry.

Inuyasha : One more thing pup, you should be the first to know that you mom and me are officially together.(He then quick kiss Kagome on her lips).

Shippo : Finally took both of you long enough.

Inuyasha : It's because of you that we admitted our feeling about each other. Thank you son!

Kagome : Come on let get out of the well and inside my house.

Kagome was nervous about the whole situation, Inuyasha and the kitsune felt it. They hug her tight and follow her into the house. It was now day break and she was hungry to.

Kagome : I'm home mom, Sota, grandpa!

Kagome's mom (was in the kitchen with Sota and Grandpa finishing their meal) : Kagome it's been a while come join us in the kitchen we just finished our meal.

Inuyasha : Great we miss something good I suppose!

Kagome's mom start heading toward the front door seeing that her daughter was'nt going to move : Ha Inuyasha ! I did'nt though you'll be joining us.

Shippo : Obaa-san don't forget about me! otou-san and okaa-san brought me here too.

Kagome's mom couldn't believe what she had heard, Kagome had a child, she ran toward her daughter with big eyes. When she saw him she thought that he couldn't be their son! Here it was in her daughter arms smiling, he was so kawaii!

Kagome's mom: Kawaii ! How come he said father and mother to you two ? He can't be your son he doesn't look like you at all!

Inuyasha(chuckles) : Don't worry he's our adoptive son ! I'm sure Kagome told you about Shippo. Well, that's him.

Kagome's mom : Ohhh! He's so chibie... wait your not even together, I'm not sure it's good for your frienship and the kid.

Inuyasha: Well you see...(took Kagome hand in his) Kagome and I are together now she my mmm how do you call it here, ah yes! Girlfriend.

Sota(he heard almost everything jump out of hiding) : Yeah now you're really going to be my onii-chan. Cool I have a nephew!

Shippo : Hi uncle Sota!

Then grandpa appear in from of them with sutras and start throwing them toward Inuyasha and his son : Demon be gone !

Inuyasha eyes flash red he then destroy all sutras coming toward his pup and him : You fool don't ever try hurting my pup or you'll be sorry!

Kagome : I'll let him do whatever he want with you! He's my son so deal with it!

Sota : Hey Shippo do you want to play with me, I've got many video game!

Shippo : Okaa-san can I ?

Sota : Please nee-chan.

Kagome : Of course ! Sota explain him what's a video game before playing it!

Sota : Ok!

Shippo : Yeahhh! let's go uncle Sota!

With the children gone in Sota's room the others sat in the lounge. Sakura(Kagome's mom) waited for the young couple to explain what happen. Kagome's grandpa just sit there angry that her grand daughter was with a half youkai and had an adopted demon son .

Kagome : Well First we're not together because of Shippo, we love each other! For the rest I think Inuyasha should explain it!

Grandpa : As if a youkai could ever feel love!

Kagome's hand hit his cheek, an angry glare set on him by her and the hanyou. Sakura was shocking by two thing one his dad word and the reaction of her daughter, than she turn angry about her dad and start yelling like Kagome does with Inuyasha.

Sakura : How dare you question their love, and think of him so lowly. He save Kagome more than once! You're so ungrateful!

Kagome : If it wasn't for mom and Sota I'll stay away in the Feudal era for good! You will learn to appreciate their presence because those two are my family!

Grandpa : Bu... but!

Sakura and Kagome : No but!

Inuyasha : You deserve this lecture and the slap in the face too.

Inuyasha : Now all started when...

Inuyasha told Kagome's relatives what happen until now, Sakura couldn't help but smile her daughter had grown up and this young men was perfect for her. Went they finish the story Shippo appear and jump in is otou-san arms, soon followed by Sota who just sat next to his okaa-san.

Inuyasha : So pup having fun with your uncle?

Shippo : Hai! I beat him at Mortal Kombat thing on the square box with image.

Inuyasha : Keh! No one can beat us!

Kagome : And it's me who spoil him!

Inuyasha : Well let's says we're spoilers. (laugh)

They Decided to stay the night in the modern era, Sakura allowed Inuyasha to sleep in Kagome's room with Shippo. Their son cuddle between them and fell asleep, soon followed by his parent. When Sakura came waking the young family she took a picture of them sleeping together in bed. Of course Inuyasha awoke from the light of the flash and the ''click'' sound, soon followed by the kitsune and is soon to be mate.

It was a new day, a new begining for a new family that deserve happiness from the start. They were going to pass trough everything that the life pull they trough. That was the story of how Shippo's family had came to be.

The End


End file.
